


It's A Yes

by quill_and_ink



Category: The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Angst, Birthday Sex, Bottom Magnus Bane, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Endarkened Alec Lightwood, M/M, Reunited and It Feels So Good, Top Alec Lightwood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:28:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27958421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quill_and_ink/pseuds/quill_and_ink
Summary: It's Magnus's birthday, and all he wants is to see the one person who broke his heart. He never could have imagined who would show up at his front door.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 19
Kudos: 192





	It's A Yes

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a Twitter prompt from the lovely CorvusCloudburst from a million years ago: "what if Malec stayed broken up after the drama with Camille in the books?" leading to Alec getting captured by Jonathan during the Mortal War. I sort of went off in an entirely different direction with it, but it seemed to fit perfectly for Magnus's birthday... in my head anyway lol.
> 
> To our favorite warlock, Magnus Lightwood-Bane: Happy birthday, darling! ❤️
> 
> If you're on Twitter, I'm @quill_and_ink0 - I'd love to hear from you. 😘

Magnus leaned on the ledge of his balcony as he gazed out over Brooklyn, the biting winter wind ruffling his hair. He was due to leave shortly to meet up with Catarina, Tessa, Jem, and Lily, the four of them insisting on taking Magnus out for his birthday. He'd tried to decline, more than once actually, but he'd been thoroughly steamrolled as they all made noises about trying to cheer him up. He adored his friends and loved them all for their endless support, but... he couldn't help the emptiness in his heart, that dark, hollow little pit where the love of his life had once resided.

He'd lived for centuries, fallen in and out of love countless times, but just a few short months of knowing and loving Alec Lightwood and he was irrevocably changed. His life had always been a jigsaw, pieces of experience strewn about the world, a puzzle that he'd never truly expected to complete. He'd been okay with that, perfectly content to roam around the world for all time. But Alec... Alec had been the final piece that made him whole, complete. He'd even considered taking away his immortality for Alec, the two of them spending the rest of their lives with each other, growing old together and falling more and more in love every day. He'd had his heart broken a thousand times before, but he'd always been _terrified_ of Alec breaking his heart, positive that he would never recover.

And then it happened.

Alec had gone to Camille for help in removing Magnus's immortality without talking to Magnus about his concerns. This was a devastating betrayal and Magnus... he'd just needed time to sort it all out. He needed some space. He'd never wanted to end things with Alec, but before they could get back together to talk things over, Alec had been captured by Sebastian Morgenstern during the Mortal War and forced to drink from the Infernal Cup. 

Magnus felt like he died that night when Isabelle told him what happened. The two of them had sobbed themselves to sleep, curled up on Magnus's couch. The hole that news created in his heart never healed, never shrank. It solidified when Alec somehow managed to defy Sebastian's control and disappeared. It had been three years since the Shadowhunters managed to defeat Sebastian and no one had seen or heard from Alec during that time. No one even knew if he was still alive.

He sighed heavily, his fingers tight against the rough stone of the balcony ledge. A lump settled in his throat as memories washed over him and he hung his head, blinking furiously to stave off the tears. He'd been in relationships before that had lasted far longer than his time with Alec, but he'd always been able to walk away before. This? He didn't think he would ever be able to recover from this.

Magnus sucked in a sharp breath and straightened, giving his sequined blazer a tug. "No use dwelling on the past, Chairman Meow, is it?" he murmured, glancing down at the cat twining around his feet. Chairman Meow stared unblinkingly up at him. "Right."

A sudden knock on his front door set a frown to his face and he spun around, scooting The Chairman out of the way with a gentle nudge of his toe. "I'm supposed to meet everyone at the restaurant, so who could that possibly be?" He sauntered across the loft, the lights reflecting off the glitter bedazzling his shirt, and swung open the door. His heart instantly froze, dead in his chest.

Alexander Lightwood leaned against the wall next to Magnus's door. He glanced over at Magnus, a slow smile spreading across his face. "Hi," he greeted softly.

Magnus slammed the door shut.

He stumbled back, his heart leaping into overtime as he quickly threw up a series of heavy-duty wards. His breath wheezed in his chest as he forced himself to focus on the work, on protecting himself, as much as it killed him to do so, to lock out the only person who ever truly loved him. But Alec was... he'd been Endarkened, his angelic runes faded away and replaced by demonic ones. Every other Endarkened Shadowhunter had died with the destruction of the Infernal Cup, so there was no logical explanation as to why Alec was standing outside his door, still alive and breathing and... looking annoyingly hot.

Not outside the door. Inside.

Magnus gaped wide-eyed at his ex-boyfriend, stepping easily through the shimmering wards and shutting the door behind him, slipping his stele into his thigh holster with a wry grin.

"I've picked up a few tricks," he said, shrugging one shoulder.

Words refused to form, and Magnus simply stared at him, shamelessly drinking him in. The years had done Alec well, his frame still lanky yet emanating strength, his dark hair tangled and shaggy on his forehead. He sported a well-worn and beat-up leather jacket over a faded black t-shirt. Magnus's entire soul, every cell and every fiber of his being, reached out for Alec.

"How - I - what - you're back," he stammered stupidly. "When... um, where have you been?"

Alec took a step towards him. Magnus took a step back.

"I've been acting sort of as an independent agent," Alec explained, shoving his hands into the pockets of his jeans. "Traveling around, hunting down the remnants of Sebastian's supporters, fighting demons, rounding up Downworlders who violate the Accords."

"You've been freelancing," Magnus repeated faintly. His eyes danced over what little bare skin was visible, his chest tightening when he saw the tip of a red rune on Alec's neck, peeking over the collar of his jacket. He cleared his throat and stared down at his boots. "What are you doing here, Alec?"

"I came to see you. I missed you," Alec told him softly.

"It's been three years," Magnus whispered, hating the tiny catch in his voice.

"I know. And I'm sorry. I wanted to come and see you sooner, but I was afraid - I just needed to be sure I wouldn't hurt you, that Sebastian really had no influence over me and -"

"How did you survive?" Magnus demanded. "Every other Shadowhunter that drank from the Infernal Cup was controlled by Sebastian, and they all died when the Cup was destroyed. How are you still alive?"

Alec shrugged again. "I don't know, really. I just... all I remember from that night was just... it was you. I just kept thinking about you," he said. "I wasn't thinking about my parents or Izzy or Max or even Jace - it was only you. The first time we kissed, our first date, the first time we traveled together -"

"Don't," Magnus interrupted, eyeing Alec warily as he slowly stepped towards Magnus.

"The first time we had sex -"

" _Stop._ "

"The first time you told me you loved me," the Shadowhunter pressed, marching forward.

"Alec, please. Please don't," Magnus begged brokenly as he stumbled backwards. Alec was far more coordinated than him in this moment and he caught Magnus with one hand on his waist and the other on his cheek, his touch sparking across Magnus's skin.

"The first time I told you that I loved you," Alec insisted. "I kept thinking of _you_ when Sebastian made me drink from the Cup. It was still torture. It felt like I'd been set on fire with my runes burning away, but I... my mind was still the same. I still had control over myself. I pretended to follow Sebastian's orders until I could escape, but I just... I needed to be sure that I wouldn't hurt you."

"You _did_ hurt me," Magnus breathed, looking away. "You hurt me and Izzy and Jace and your parents. You disappeared, Alec. It's been _three years_ , and we didn't even know if you were alive. You drank from the Infernal Cup and stood at Sebastian's side -"

"I was _forced_ to," Alec retorted. "I never would have chosen to drink from the Cup. _Ever._ And I left because I didn't want to hurt you or anyone else. Magnus -"

"I think you should leave, Alec." Magnus's heart felt like it was breaking all over again as he placed a hand on Alec's chest to push him away.

"I'm not going anywhere, Magnus. I'm not leaving," Alec promised quietly, his hand tight on Magnus's waist, his thumb brushing over Alec's cheekbone.

"Alec -"

"I still love you," Alec insisted, leaning in.

" _You left me!_ " Magnus shouted desperately, shoving Alec away from him with a dry sob. "You _left_ me! You broke my heart when you conspired with Camille to take away my immortality and then you broke it even more when you disappeared without a word. For _three years_ , Alec!"

"Magnus..."

"I never thought you were going to be the one to break my heart, Alexander," Magnus whispered. "My heart belonged to you, completely, utterly, and entirely. Wherever you were, that was my home. I _loved_ you so much, and you shattered me."

"I never wanted that to happen!" Alec insisted, his fingers twisting in his t-shirt. "It's _killed_ me, being away from you this whole time. Every day when I wake up, I look over to your side of the bed because waking up to see the sun shining on your face was the best start to any day. Every meal I eat reminds me of every meal I had with you, whenever you conjured food and I yelled at you for stealing. Every night when I went to bed, I _missed_ you, so desperately, and I would lay awake for hours thinking of every time we fell into bed together -"

"And yet _not once_ did you ever call me to tell me you missed me or that you still loved me or even that you were alive," Magnus interrupted before that train of thought went any further.

"I've been terrified every day, Magnus," Alec confessed softly. "Terrified of myself, of the runes, of my _mind_. Every day, I wanted to come back to you. _Every day._ I walked the street down there countless times, planning on walking up here and telling you that I still love you."

"Then why didn't you before now?" Magnus demanded. "Why did it take you three years to come back?"

"Because of these!" Alec yanked off his jacket and threw it to the ground before stripping off his t-shirt. He spread his arms wide, letting Magnus get a clear view of the crimson runes decorating his chest and arms. They seemed almost alive, flaring and writhing, stark on Alec's pale skin. "In between all of the... freelancing or whatever, I've been looking for ways to get rid of these, to get back to being a normal Shadowhunter, but -"

"It's impossible," Magnus breathed. "The Silent Brothers and the warlocks in the Spiral Labyrinth couldn't ever find a way to return the Endarkened Shadowhunters."

"I didn't want you to see me like this, this... horrible, twisted, ugly person. I wanted to come back to good and whole and... and _me_ again," Alec said urgently, "but he's... he's gone, and I can't get him back and now I'm... this is me now." His arms dropped helplessly by his sides as he stared at Magnus.

"Alec... Alec, you're not horrible or twisted or... or _ugly_ \- you could never be any of those things." Magnus's heart felt like it was breaking all over again. "If you really think that, why did you come back?"

Alec shrugged one shoulder, muscles rippling in a thoroughly distracting way under his skin, a wry smile creeping onto his lips. "It's your birthday, love, and I couldn't bring myself to let another year go by without telling you that... I love you," he murmured, chewing on his lip.

"You... it's... how did you know that?"

Alec shrugged again. "Catarina told me before... everything with Camille. I was trying to figure out what to get you for a present and then... well, yeah."

Magnus blinked. "You remembered when my birthday is?"

"I remember everything about you," Alec told him softly. " _Everything._ I still love you so much. I've wanted to come back to you, to be with you every single day."

Magnus crossed his arms, tight across his chest. "I've missed you," he admitted in a whisper.

Alec's eyes widened, those bright, expressive blue eyes that Magnus always loved so much. "Magnus..."

Before Magnus could respond, Alec had rushed forward and pressed himself against Magnus, his hands on either side of Magnus's face, tugging him into a searing kiss. Magnus melted against him, grabbing at Alec's waist to help keep himself upright, a crimson rune hot and blazing under one palm. Alec kissed like he was trying to make up for missing three years' worth of kisses and he intended on paying back that debt all in one night. Magnus clutched at him, warm skin stretching for miles beneath his fingertips.

"Wait, wait, wait -" Magnus suddenly pushed him back, one arm outstretched to keep the Shadowhunter at arms-length. "This isn't - you've been gone - we can't -"

"We can," Alec urged. "I know you still love me, Magnus, even though I broke your heart. I _know_ you do -"

"Of _course_ I still love you!" Magnus exclaimed, shoving at Alec's stupidly bare chest. "I've loved you more than anyone else in my life. You were my heart, my _home_ , the one person I could trust and count on above anyone else in the world. That doesn't just go away -"

"And we can get that back, my love," Alec insisted, crowding against Magnus again. "I want to be here. I'm back, I'm here for you."

"You can't just... show up whenever you want to and expect me to just drop everything for you," Magnus protested weakly, Alec's close proximity making his head spin. "I have... plans, friends, people to see, things to do."

"I can wait for you," Alec murmured, nosing at Magnus's cheek. Magnus's eyes fluttered shut and his hands landed on Alec's arms.

"Well, that's... you know, I'm - I'm very busy," Magnus mumbled, tilting his face towards the Shadowhunter.

"I can be patient for you, however long you need," Alec whispered against his neck, one hand slipping underneath Magnus's jacket to rest on his lower back.

"Alec..."

"Just... let me kiss you, Magnus, and then I'll go find a hotel until you're ready to see me," Alec pleaded softly.

"Wha - a hotel?" Magnus echoed, his fingers tracing over the edge of another rune on Alec's bicep before drifting up to tangle in the hair at the nape of his neck. "You don't -"

"I wouldn't want to intrude." Alec brushed his lips across Magnus's jaw, sending a shiver down Magnus's spine.

"You're not intruding. At all," Magnus insisted, his chest aching, that dark hole in his soul painfully sharp at the thought of Alec leaving once more.

"What do you want, love?" Alec asked, his lips hovering over Magnus's. Something cracked open in Magnus's heart and he tightened his grip on his ex-boyfriend.

"I don't want you to leave. I don't _ever_ want you to leave," Magnus begged breathlessly. "Please, Alec, just... just stay for me. Stay _with_ me, please -"

Alec swept him into his arms and into a dizzying kiss, a harmonious dance of lips and tongues and teeth and panting breaths, and Magnus clutched at him frantically, thoroughly unwilling to let him go. "Forever," Alec whispered against his lips. "I'll stay with you forever, for as long as you'll have me -"

"That's longer than forever, Alexander," Magnus promised. "I want you to stay with me for the rest of eternity."

"That's an awfully long time," Alec teased, resting his forehead against Magnus's. "How ever will we occupy ourselves?"

"I have an idea or two for how we can occupy ourselves for the immediate future," Magnus mused carefully, running his fingers through Alec's shaggy locks.

A filthy grin spread across Alec's face, the likes of which Magnus had never before seen on him before, and he shoved Magnus's blazer off his shoulders. "I want to make you feel so good, my love," he said, his voice hoarse as he tugged Magnus's shirt over his head, tossing it to the ground behind him.

"You better. This is your fault, you left me and I - I missed you, _so_ much," Magnus babbled as both of them frantically yanked at each other's jeans.

"I know, I know, and I'm _so_ fucking sorry, Magnus, I'm so sorry, but I'm going to make it up to you, for the rest of our lives," Alec promised earnestly.

Magnus opened his mouth to respond just as Alec managed to get his jeans open. Then his phone rang and they both froze.

"Uh..."

"Let it go to voicemail," Alec urged, his fingers slipping beneath the waistband of Magnus's jeans.

"Just..." The Shadowhunter latched onto Magnus's neck, pressing hot open-mouthed kisses onto the sensitive skin just below his ear, as Magnus pulled his phone from his pocket. "It's - _oh_ \- it's Catarina."

"Let it go to voicemail."

"Just... one moment, darling." Magnus tangled his free hand in Alec's hair, holding him close, as he answered the call. "Hello, you've reached the High Warlock of Brooklyn, the one and only devastatingly talented Magnus Bane. I'm otherwise occupied at the moment -"

"Don't give me that, you're supposed to be on your way to dinner," Catarina interrupted.

"Yes, well, ah, plans have changed and I unfortunately won't be able to make it, but I strongly encourage you all to enjoy dinner anyway. On me, the restaurant can add it to my tab," Magnus told her breathlessly as Alec sucked a bruise onto his neck and slowly pushed his jeans off.

"What's going on? You never miss an opportunity to celebrate."

"Oh, I'm still celebrating, just... in a different way. Give my affection to everyone, I adore you all immensely, but I really do need to go now. I'll explain later." He hung up the call without waiting for a response and chucked it onto the nearby sofa, attacking Alec's jeans with renewed vigor.

"Celebrating?" Alec repeated, grinning.

"Don't even try to tell me I'm wrong," Magnus retorted, pushing Alec's jeans and boxers off his hips. They both quickly kicked their shoes and clothes off to one side and then they came together, finally, beautifully, gloriously, ecstatically. Magnus wrapped his arms around Alec's shoulders, throwing himself into another perfect kiss. His heart skipped a beat when Alec made a surprised little sound against his lips, his hands landing on Magnus's sides for a moment before traveling lower.

Magnus absolutely did not let out a squeak of shock when the Shadowhunter reached down, grabbing Magnus's ass and easily hoisting him into his arms, his legs instantly looping around Alec's waist. "How -"

"One of the only benefits of being Endarkened - insane strength with no need for a rune," Alec told him, a sheepish grin on his face as he pressed Magnus back against the wall. He kissed Magnus, deep and slow and intoxicating, and Magnus's head spun.

"Alec... please..." Magnus whimpered against Alec's mouth, tightening his legs around the Shadowhunter.

"Tell me what you want, love. Anything and I'll give it to you," Alec whispered, his fingers digging into Magnus's skin.

" _You_ , I want you," Magnus insisted. "I need you inside me, please -"

"Get yourself ready, love," Alec told him, shifting his grip. "It's been too long and I don't want to wait any longer." Magnus snapped his fingers before Alec had even finished speaking, immediately readying his body for Alec. "I've been hoping for this forever," the Shadowhunter breathed as he began to carefully push into him.

Magnus let his head drop back with a breathless gasp as Alec slowly filled him, pressing deep into his hole. His nails dug into Alec's shoulders, cutting glittery crescents across an unknown rune, and Alec leaned in, his breath shaky against Magnus's neck. The moment lasted forever, permanently etched in Magnus's mind - the love of his life finally back in his arms, holding him tightly, filling his heart and his body once more.

When Alec was finally as deep as he could possibly be, he dropped his forehead onto Magnus's shoulder, dragging his teeth over Magnus's collarbone. Magnus twisted his fingers into Alec's hair and tugged him into an artless kiss, frenzied and fiery. "I need you, my darling," Magnus whispered fervently, squeezing his muscles around Alec's cock. "I need to feel you, I need you to fill me completely, please -"

"I'm never leaving you again, love," Alec declared as he tilted his hips, slowly sliding out of Magnus's body until just the tip of his cock remained inside him.

"If you do, I'm turning you into a lizard and sticking you in a tank so I can keep my eye on you," Magnus threatened. Alec grinned and stole a hard kiss.

"Promises, promises," he teased, nipping at Magnus's lip.

Magnus's eyes rolled back as the Shadowhunter began fucking him, hard and fast and unceasing, exactly the way that he wanted it - the way that he _needed_ it. There would be time later for slow and exploratory and lingering, for relearning each other's bodies, for whispering vows and commitments into warm skin. Right now, they both needed _this_ , desperate and rough and wild, their moans and gasps echoing throughout the loft. Magnus clung to Alec as the Shadowhunter buried himself in Magnus's body again and again, and he swore to himself in that moment that he would never again in his long life let this man go, no matter what.

"Fuck, I've missed this. I've missed _you_ ," Alec told him, his breath harsh in Magnus's ear. "It's been so fucking long - you feel so amazing."

" _You're_ amazing - _oh!_ Oh, fuck, right there, Alec, don't - don't stop, please don't -" Magnus squeezed his eyes shut at the sudden tears that threatened to fall, the emotions of the moment almost overwhelming him.

"I'm right here, love, I'm not going anywhere," Alec insisted, his hips stuttering as he fucked deep into Magnus's hole. "I love you, so fucking much. It's only ever been you. My whole life is yours."

Magnus came with a wild sob, his cock spurting untouched over their chests, shuddering in Alec's arms. He felt like the weight of every dimension had been lifted from his shoulders, like he could suddenly breathe again after a century of suffocation. Alec was here, holding him, loving him, and the universe was right again.

"I love you, my Alec," he whispered against Alec's temple. "I've always loved you and I will always love you."

The Shadowhunter thrust deep into him, filling him up as he bit down on Magnus's shoulder. Magnus sucked in a sharp breath when he felt Alec's cock twitching inside him and he threaded his fingers into Alec's hair, cupping the back of his head. He held onto Alec, the tips of his fingers turning white as they dug into the Shadowhunter's skin. He squeezed his eyes shut, teeth digging into his lip as he felt Alec slowly relax and catch his breath.

"Magnus... love, are you okay? What's wrong?" he murmured, brushing a light kiss over Magnus's jaw. Magnus just shook his head, biting back the lump caught in his throat. "Hey, come on. You never used to get emotional like this when it came to sex."

"I've never had sex with my ex-boyfriend who just turned up after going missing for three years," Magnus mumbled into Alec's hair. Alec shifted in his arms, leaning Magnus back against the wall, still buried inside him.

"I really am sorry, my love," he said softly, reaching up to brush the tips of his fingers over Magnus's brow and cheekbone. "I'm going to spend the rest of my life making it up to you. If you'll have me."

A tear slipped from Magnus's control, streaking down his cheek. Alec leaned in, catching it with a soft kiss at the corner of his mouth. Magnus's breath stuttered in his chest. "Of course I'll have you," he breathed, finally opening his eyes. His heart pounded at the love and commitment shining back at him in Alec's gaze. He slid his hand over Alec's jaw to cup around the back of his neck, pulling him into a long, dizzying kiss.

"So, is, um... is he still an - an ex?" Alec stammered almost inaudibly when they finally pulled back, beautiful blue eyes wide with a hint of fear.

"I don't want him to be," Magnus admitted carefully. The Shadowhunter's eyes widened further and he reached up, kissing Magnus with a wild desperation.

"I'm taking you to bed," he whispered against Magnus's mouth.

"Please -" Magnus tightened his arms and legs around Alec as the Shadowhunter pushed them off the wall, still carrying Magnus with ease as he walked through the loft to the bedroom.

* * *

Magnus awoke with a sigh, more refreshed than he'd been in years after nowhere near enough sleep, the early morning light streaming through his curtains. He smiled when he felt Alec wrap a strong arm around his waist, his breath warm on the back of Magnus's neck before his lips dragged lazy kisses along the line of his shoulder. They'd made love twice more before falling into an exhausted sleep, arms and legs tangled together under the blankets. Magnus's muscles ached and protested even as his heart sang, his Shadowhunter once more hogging the pillows and blankets and plastered against him, a long line of searing heat down his back.

"Good morning," Magnus murmured, reaching over his shoulder to card his fingers through Alec's hair, his rings catching lightly.

"Beautiful morning," Alec corrected, pressing his face against the curve of Magnus's neck and inhaling deeply. "I love early-morning Magnus. Sleepy and soft and stunning and a little grouchy."

"You're a sentimental idiot, Nephilim," Magnus grumbled, hiding his face in the edge of the pillow, what little Alec had let him keep.

"But I'm not wrong," Alec teased. Magnus let the fingers of his hand not currently sifting through Alec's hair drift over the Shadowhunter's arm and smiled.

"You're not," he conceded. His fingers stilled in Alec's hair, tangled with sleep. "I still can't believe you're here."

"I don't want to be anywhere else," Alec told him, his lips endlessly kissing Magnus's shoulder. Magnus stretched in his arms, tilting his head and granting Alec more access to his neck.

"Have you seen your family yet?" he asked, his eyes slipping shut at the sensation of the Shadowhunter's mouth working over his skin.

Alec shook his head. "I came to see you first. If you... if you'd turned me away, I'd planned on leaving New York again. I wouldn't have been able to stay here if you wouldn't see me," he confessed. Magnus froze, his eyes popping open, and he rolled onto his back to stare up at Alec.

"You would have left your family again?" he repeated.

"If you'd sent me away, yeah." Alec held Magnus's gaze as he ducked his head, brushing a gentle kiss directly over Magnus's heart.

"What -"

"Magnus, I love my family, but no one in the world matters more to me than you," Alec explained, his thumb sweeping over Magnus's cheekbone. "It's been torture every day being away from you. It would have killed me to stay in the same city as you if you hated me." He glanced away as Magnus's fingers brushed over his brow, his cheek, and down his neck, hesitating before he let the tip of his finger ghost along the line of one of the fiery red runes on his chest. "I'm... I'm still nervous about being back, that I might hurt you."

"You won't," Magnus whispered. "I trust you."

"I still don't really know anything about these things," Alec protested. "There's not exactly a Grey Book for demonic runes."

"I _trust_ you, darling," Magnus insisted. "Whatever happens, we can get through it. Together." Alec opened his mouth to interrupt again and Magnus placed one fingertip on his lips. "You're not going anywhere, Alec. I've already told you I'll turn you into a lizard if you leave me again, and I follow through on my threats."

Alec grinned sheepishly and leaned in to catch Magnus's mouth in a kiss that ended far too quickly. "I guess my next step is to find a place to live," he murmured, Magnus's arms wrapping around his shoulders as he settled on top of Magnus, tucking his face into the crook of Magnus's neck. "I don't think I'd be able to live at the Institute again." Magnus frowned and dug his fingers into Alec's hair again, yanking his head up to look him in the eye. " _Ow_ , what the -"

"What are you talking about?" Magnus demanded.

"What? Like, an apartment or a hotel or something?" Alec said, staring down at him in bewilderment. "I don't know, I think it would be weird to move back into the Institute after... you know, everything. All of this."

"Stay with me," Magnus said suddenly. Alec sighed, tilting his head into Magnus's palm.

"Love, I already told you I am. I'm not going anywhere, but I still need to figure out where I'm going to -"

"No, _move in_ with me," Magnus interrupted. Alec's voice died off and his mouth moved soundlessly. "I'm serious, Alec. I don't want to see you walk out that door. My home is wherever you are and I want you -"

Alec cut him off with a desperate kiss, and Magnus clutched at his shoulders at the fierceness of it. "Are you sure?" Alec whispered urgently, his forehead pressed against Magnus's. A slow smile spread across Magnus's lips and he cradled Alec's face in both of his hands.

"Alexander Gideon Lightwood, I've never been more sure of anything in my life. Move in with me," Magnus repeated, watching as Alec's eyes lit up. The Shadowhunter settled more firmly against him, Magnus's legs bracketing his hips.

"Are you sure you won't get sick of me?" he asked teasingly.

"Given your penchant for stealing pillows and blankets in the middle of the night, we might have to get a few more of those, but... Alec, I love you," Magnus declared. He snapped his fingers and groaned when Alec's cock slipped over his slick rim. "I've just gotten you back in my life after three very long years, and the rest of eternity won't be enough time for me to spend with you. Don't let me have to spend a single day away from you."

Alec caught his hands, lacing their fingers together and pressing them back into the pillows over Magnus's head as he leaned in, capturing Magnus's mouth with a rough kiss. "I'm going to marry you one day," he vowed, his voice a harsh whisper as he slowly pressed into Magnus's body. Magnus threw his head back with a sharp gasp as Alec slid deep inside him, his hole already sore and swollen and still insatiable for his Shadowhunter. "I'm going to stand up in front of the Clave, in front of every Shadowhunter I can find, in front of the entire Downworld, and I'm going to tell everyone how fucking in love I am with you, Magnus Bane, and there isn't a single force in the world, in this dimension or any other, that can stop me from being with you forever."

"Alec -"

"I am going to put a ring on your finger, love," Alec promised breathlessly, his hips finally resting against Magnus's ass. Magnus grinned up at him.

"I already wear a lot of rings, darling," he teased, nipping at Alec's jaw. Alec chuckled and brushed his nose against Magnus's.

"You don't wear a wedding ring. Yet," he clarified.

Magnus stared up at him in surprise. "You're... you're serious."

"I've never in my life been more serious. I am going to marry you," Alec insisted, punctuating each word with a long, slow roll of his hips.

Alec fucked him deeply, thoroughly, letting him feel every hard inch as Magnus writhed under him, his legs tight around Alec's waist, the room filling with panting breaths and bitten-off moans. Visions of an elaborate wedding danced across Magnus's eyes, his mind completely incapable of pushing Alec's words to the side. He'd never before considered marriage, figuring it would never be an option for an immortal like himself, but this... the idea of standing up in front of the world and pledging his heart to this incredible man... he wanted nothing more.

"I love you," Magnus gasped out, arching his back to try and get even closer to Alec. "And I'm going to marry you, too."

Alec's hips faltered and he stared down at Magnus in surprise. "Wait, really?"

Magnus tightened his fingers in Alec's grip. "Ask me."

Alec's eyes shined and he thrust deep into Magnus's body. "I never thought I would ever find someone like you. I never thought I could love someone the way I love you. You're all that's kept me going these last three years and I never want to lose you again." A lump rose in Magnus's throat and his breath hitched. "Magnus Bane... will you marry me?"

Magnus leaned up and kissed Alec slowly. "You owe me a ring," he whispered.

"Is that a yes?" Alec breathed.

Magnus smiled against his lips. "It's a yes."

Alec jerked back, a wide smile lighting up every feature, his red runes seeming to dance and shimmer across his skin. "So... we're engaged? Really? We're getting married?"

Magnus pulled one of his hands free, reaching up to yank the delighted Shadowhunter into a searing kiss. "Tons of sex and an engagement," he murmured, biting at Alec's lip. "This is the best birthday ever."

"Technically, it was your birthday yesterday, so the engagement didn't happen _on_ your birthday -"

"Darling?"

"Yes?"

"Shut up and fuck your fiancé."


End file.
